


Mon petit prince

by Plutojupitereffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutojupitereffect/pseuds/Plutojupitereffect
Summary: Juuzou have a sickday whit you caregiver, Abara Hanbee.TW: Chillhoob trauma.
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou
Kudos: 2





	Mon petit prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thats my first fanfiction about tg and agre, so i think that need give some warnings:
> 
> 1 - Age regression is NOT sexual. Juuzou have childhood trauma and Hanbee help him whit that. Don't read if trauma reproduction was a trigger for you.  
> 2 - English is not my first language, so, let me know if i make a mistake. I will appreciate. Thank you.
> 
> I have a headcanon that Hanbee is french too, and i think kinda cute. I really love agre relationship and Juuzou is my baby, he deserve so much, much and much love. So i do that for lide whit the fact that he's not have so much love

Hmm - Juuzou say, or try, lying in Hanbee lap. He's tired, tired a lot, cant complain about the sippy cup that where so far away.

-You don't want to eat now? - Abara ask, strokin your little black and fluffy hair. Suzu turn the little head, whitout say yes or not. Just looking whit big and tired eyes- i think that you need more rest are you okay? - But this time, whit everting that had, Suzu say yes, obvilsys Abara didn't believe - Alright.

He back to rock bye your baby, with careful shake, touching your little body with so much love that Juuzou cant complain. He's so tired that sleep again.  
-Baby, wake up - Bee called, still stoking you hair - its time to eat and sleep, right? - Juuzou shake the head again, but this time he's feeling bad. Cold, same with the duvet is in your bee still rock he protectiling. Juuzou trembled and start to whine in he lap.

-No, Bee! - Murmured. the caregiver become surprise, but smile whit calm and pass your hand for he forehead, taking you hair - hmm- same now, Juuzou don't like be touched but he looks like make some type of exam, so Juuzou stay quiet and behaved well.

-You don't cold, you're whit fever - Fever? Its looks like bad, no? - do you feel more anything? I need that you say to me.- Juuzou flushes a little bit, he likes when bee are bossy.

-I'm drained, bee - murmured whit a little bit of whine that only did with him. So feel hanbee hand again, but this time is careful, start in the back and help whit the breath.

-You will have your dinner now, and will drink a medicine, right? I give to you - Suzy don't want get out of he lap, no now, he wants bee and only bee, but he needs to have a good behaved, so stayed quiet lying whit the little and beautiful pacci when he goes to kitchen.

Your boss, he men that Hanbee love, think, have this moments. Of become sweet and very cute, say '' please '' whit big eyes and cry for a pacci. And he are careful of him.

When back, whit the sippy cup (whit medicines) and some cookies, Suzu're sleep again. One thing about being a little child is sleeping so much.

-I don't want, bee! - says when wake up. He's eyes where overflowing whit tears. When are a little, usually is quiet and keep Hanbee close, so scared. You caregiver sit down in he side so give a little kiss in you forehead. 

-But you need just drink the sippy cup, you're not a big boy? - Juuzou become quiet, probably fight whit your proud of say that's not and back to sleep or drinking and lose the game. Bee still keep him in he lap, covering again. 

-Say ''ah'', baby - Juuzou buried he face in the chest of Hanbee, whithout behaved. - Lets go, Juuzou. Look the little airplane. 

This time, he finally open the little mouth, more for surprise that anything, sucking the sippy cup, even shake and (try) kick Hanbee when sucking. -You cant fight whit me for take food for you - Well, that's a point. Juuzou finally stop of being bad and snuggled up in Hanbee's lap. Know that lost. He's drink the milk and consequently drink the medicine. Hanbee loked to him whit whit a so proud smile - Yes, congratulation, did you want some cookies? I did this for you, baby

Juuzou eat one, even he is tired, and wanted cry. He's a baby so sensitive. But soon turned the face for he bee.

-You're not hungry anymore? - ask. He say not whit the head, but knowing the little boy, Hanbee give another cookie - you're safe whit me. You can be yourself, alright?

You little and strong baby eat more one cookie before finally become pleased. The caregiver have to remember yourself of your baby is afraid of eat, different when he is usually. 

-Now we are take a shower and sleep, right? - instructed, could care of the bathtub but is a miracle if Juuzou could passe more than five minutes in a cold shower without cry. You little boy give a him he little hand, Bee have big hands, thinking , just one finger could to envolve he entire hand. He start to walk, a little bit slow, because is a shy little boy sometimes. Hug bee when take of the clothes, more scared of the fever, Abara don't need say that he heartbroken, but still needed take care of the little boy. 

-Everything's gonna be okay now, i know that you're scared, but you can be a brave boy now? - The little boy agree. Hanbee don't know what do in this situation. He's don't want forced your little baby to do anything, like Big Madam do, but still know what're better for him, that moan when feel the cold water, but still don't fight back. 

''Become quiet for Hanbee, keep he hand close.''

When Bee finished brush the little teeth and so clean he face ask

-What's the problem? you are not quiet, even when sick 

-I'm Just being good for you, bee! - Juuzou smile, like a good boy, same when the smile is fake. When still shake and cold. -No, Juuzou. Come here whit me - Hanbee seat him in lap, same prefer that talk in the time that put him to sleep. Evite reproduction of abusive behaved is the better talkinh about now - you're good and hardworking, now tell me if i do someting that hurtedd you. \- I dont like the cold - He murmured, very shy- you punishment me, but thats okay. I cant should kick you, i was bad. Im sorry, bee. -Im not punishment you, Juuzou - Hanbee kiss he head, whit smell like strawnberry. Well, same he knows that it could happend, the comparision at only infancy that had. Suzuya knows when re big that is not normal, when re little he think that is fine. You caregiver whanted hug your little boy. Until everthing finish, until the afraid finish - I do that for to go down your fever, little boy. Coming soon you will feel better -So you're not tired whit me? -I could do? -I dont know... Im bad sometimes - Hanbee knows that this conversation will happend when hes not sick, when hes not tired and when hes not afraid. -You're not bad. I promisse. But now we are sleep, right?- Juuzou keep out he lap and take he hand. -You could... Read a little history for me today? -Just if you promissed to me that will talk if feel bad - negotiated whit a little smile. A proud smile of he boy. \- I will! - He finally put you baby in bed, whit pillows, blankets and teddy bears. Having sure that Suzu heated the sufficy so started read. Is the little prince, in french, Suzy likes when Hanbee read in french. When sleep, a little bit sweaty of the fever, and whit of caregiver hand close, he kiss the forehead againd and sussured - Bonne soirée, mon petit prince

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have the idea when i was read the mangá and Juuzou is just... In pain and no one was whit him. I can't to deal whit the fact that he just.... Are alone and whithout love. That's my way to say ''no, i love you. I will care of you''


End file.
